


Not As Observant As You Thought

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, This took way too long, but Jeno is super soft for Jaem in this, jaemin knows things, whipped jeno for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno thinks he observes too much, but he didn't observe the one important thing tearing him up inside





	Not As Observant As You Thought

Jeno observes  _too_  much in his own personal opinion. He notices the dip of collarbones and the smooth expanse of pale skin that extends far under the primary colored hoodie Jaemin claimed as his own just this morning. Jeno gulps subconsciously when Jaemin reaches up and the hoodie, therefore, reveals more skin. Donghyuck caught him staring and didn't even attempt to stifle his laughter. That ball of satan was one of the few to know about Jeno's childish crush on his best friend. The other few are actually the rest of Dream, but compared to the collective number of people in NCT it's not that many. Donghyuck's wheezing caused Mark to glance over and offer a pitied look to Jeno.

Jaemin was just practicing their sunbaemin's dances, but it made Jeno's mind scramble. Their beloved nctzens always said Jeno is the "panicked gay" in their relationship. If that mean't constantly becoming flustered because of Na Jaemin, then yes, Jeno is indeed a panicked gay. The other boy was just so breathtaking and he wasn't even trying most of the time. Jaemin literally woke up beautiful and that just wasn't fair to Jeno's half awake brain. How can he even manage to function when his best friend wakes up with the most adorable face known to man?

Jeno is having an especially hard time today. Last night, his best friend had the nicest idea to invite Jeno to cuddle. Therefore, Jeno had to start his day with soft pink hair tickling his nose. Of course, Jeno wasn't quite awake, so he didn't panic just yet. Instead, he nuzzled into Jaemin and tightened his grip around the younger's waist. So cute, right?

That was until Chenle barged into the room looking for Jisung and started shrieking. Chenle is adorable in his own right, but that shriek was not it. Especially when Jeno just woke up and the sound made him fall off the bed that was definitely not meant for two people pulling Jaemin right along with him. Jaemin groaned barely able to open his eyes and rolled off of Jeno. Jisung looked over his own bed and started laughing at the two joined by Chenle shortly after. Jaemin swiftly tugged the blanket over his head because apparently falling off of the bed was still not enough to wake him up. Chenle continued to laugh earning a quick middle finger from Jeno.

The day didn't get easier. Once Jaemin actually got up, he went to Jeno's closet and grabbed a hoodie. When asked why, he simply said  _'I felt like it.'_ That's when Jeno knew today was going to be a hard time for his heart. This crush never made his life any easier, but it sure liked to crush his heart every minute it could. Jeno tried not to think about the younger that much, but how could he not when that's his best friend? As a result, he had to deal with Jaemin being snuggly on the car ride to the dance studio. The younger's light snores filled Jeno's ears the whole way.

Now, we're back to the beginning where Jaemin is unknowingly torturing Jeno. They were to perform Exo's Growl sometime soon, so Jaemin was practicing with Jisung to waste time. They all knew their parts by now, so it was pretty much a free day. Everyone had separated into their own little groups except for Jeno. He lay in front of the mirrored wall eyeing his best friend's every little move. Little did he know, that didn't go easily unnoticed by the pink haired boy.

Later that night, Jaemin tugged Jeno into his room. Jeno's breath hitched with the way the younger looked at him, his eyes hooded and mainly staring at the older's lips.

"You aren't very good at hiding your feelings, Jen," Jaemin whispered with a light grip on Jeno's hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jeno breathed out even though he knew he was already seen through.

"You're also not a very good liar," Jaemin commented, letting go of Jeno completely, "I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight." Jeno looked dumbfounded as his best friend easily walked past him and out the door. This shouldn't mean anything to Jaemin, so why did it seem like it meant much more than Jeno could comprehend? The air just now was so tense and it was only a brief conversation. 

Jisung gave Jeno a weird look when he finally came to their bedroom after gaming for so long with Chenle. "Where's hyung?" he question.

"In his room, why do you ask?" Jeno tried to seem nonchalant, but he's not a very good liar as some say. Jisung gave another weird look as an answer and simply went to his bed leaving Jeno to question his life.

In the morning, Jaemin sat next to Jisung and babied him without giving even a glance to Jeno. At least, not a glance that was noticed.

During dance practice, Jaemin practiced diligently while Jeno could barely step over his own feet. Jeno couldn't notice how worried his best friend was while he was pitying himself.

Dinner time was quiet as everyone had made their own meals and left to do whatever they wanted to. The others didn't want to get in on whatever that drama was.

Jaemin had ignored Jeno all day and it didn't even seem to bother him. Meanwhile, Jeno watched as Jaemin did just fine on his own when he was hurting. It felt like he was broken up with when they weren't even dating. Even if they were it was his own fault for the break up. It's his fault that he couldn't simply tell Jaemin that he indeed did like him, maybe even more than just like. He couldn't imagine life without Jaemin and this is when he realizes tears started flowing. 

The door creaks open startling Jeno out of his stupor only to see the boy that has been ruining him standing right there. Jaemin had this knowing look on his face as Jeno stupidly stared at him.

"Have you changed your mind at playing dumb, Jeno?" Jaemin asked while coming to sit next to Jeno. The older stayed quiet for a long time as the younger waited patiently.

"I've had a suspicion for a while and I would like for you to confirm," Jaemin hesitated, " or deny if I've actually been wrong this whole time." 

He chuckled, "That sure would be awkward if I acted out on a false hope." Jeno immediately looked up grabbing the younger's hands in a tight hold.

"It wasn't false!" He reassured with a soft smile.

"Oh," Jaemin gulped, "What does that mean then?"

"T-That I like you," Jeno stuttered, "like a lot  _a lot_."

"Well I guess I like you too like a lot _a lot,"_  Jaemin cheekily smiled.

Jeno let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled right back.

_Maybe he wasn't as observant as he had thought._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a draft since September and I almost dropped it once bc I was never inspired to write for it  
> The idea has also been changed from a cuddling fic to a makeout fic to whatever this is  
> Idk why I always seem to write Jeno being stuck in his head but I do sooo  
> twt- Hootnana_


End file.
